


You shine like the stars

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: Rose and Kanaya appreciate the stars on a sleepless night.





	You shine like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with absolutely no plan and just rambled, but enjoy!

It's late, and it feels like the whole world is asleep. Somewhere out there, your friends are tucked safely into their beds, sleeping and dreaming peacefully. The thought of them brings a small smile to your lips, and you let out a sigh, watching your breath spiral into the cold night air. Then you let yourself fall backwards onto the grass, watching as the world tips slowly until the dark sky fills your vision. The stars that are scattered there are so different to the ones you used to look at as a child. You remember teaching yourself about star signs and constellations, whilst your mother watched from a window in your house. You had known she was there, and had thought she was probably planning some way to annoy you. In reality, she was probably just watching her child, like any mother would do.

You reach up one hand slowly, stretching your fingers upwards, and brush them through the air, as if you could touch the stars. They glint back at you, as if they see you, and you wonder what their purpose is. Are they just there to look pretty, or do they play some role in the universe that you have created? You have similar questions about yourself.  
You allow your thoughts to spiral like this for a while, never thinking too much about any one thing, and instead just letting yourself drift through your own mind with no real destination. After a while, you feel the dampness of the grass start to creep through the bright orange material of your clothing, and you sit up slowly. There's a light on inside your house, in a window on the top floor. As you stare at it, you think you see a familiar silhouette move across the window. Whether she sees you or not, you're not sure.

You wonder if anyone has remembered that tomorrow is your birthday. You haven't seen them in a while, and you don't know when you'll get to see them again. Things have been busy recently. There isn't always time for things like birthdays. You hope they'll remember, but you won't be upset if they don't.

At that moment, you hear the back door of the house open, and someone steps out into the garden. She walks across the grass with her usual slow, graceful steps, and just the sight of her makes you smile. You turn away as she approaches, looking back out at the stars, and at the distant rooftops, and feel her wrap her arms around you from behind.  
"Rose," she murmurs softly, "What's wrong?"  
"I'm fine," you reply, "I just can't sleep."  
"You're lying to me," Kanaya says, and her breath stirs the hair on the back of your neck.   
"I was just thinking," you sigh, "About everything, I suppose."  
"Well, there is a lot to think about in this world," Kanaya says. "Isn't it beautiful?" she continues. She's not talking to you, not really, she just knows that it calms you to listen to her speak. "This world is full of so many beautiful things. So many colours, and places, and things I've never seen before. More things than one person could see in their lifetime." Her arms tighten around you even more, and when you glance down you see that her skin is glowing faintly. "I love this world," she keeps talking, "It's so much more than Alternia could ever have been. So peaceful, and so perfect. And there's no one else I'd rather experience it with than you."  
You move then, stepping out of her grasp and turning to face her. "I love you," you murmur softly, because you don't tell her that enough.   
"I love you too, Rose," she says back, her voice dropping even lower as she leans closer to you. "Now, come back to bed?"  
"Not yet," you reply, and then you reach out, and take on of her hands, the other reaching for her shoulder. A smile flickers across her face, and her skin glows brighter. There's no music playing, but it doesn't stop the two of you from dancing slowly on the grass. You're both barefoot, you realise, and the grass is wet underfoot, but it doesn't matter. You love her, and you feel safe in her arms, and maybe that's all that matters. 

After what feels like hours, Kanaya stops suddenly, and moves one hand. She glances down at the watch on her wrist, the one that you brought for her last Christmas, and smiles.  
"Happy birthday, Rose," she whispers, before leaning in to kiss you. It's a short, sweet kiss, and afterwards you lean into her chest and let her hug you tightly. Neither of you say anything for a while, and eventually you move away slightly, and glance back up at the sky. It's slowly growing lighter, and you know the sun will rise in a few hours.  
"Thank you, Kanaya," you murmur quietly. She reaches out to take your hand, and the two of you star upwards into the night sky.  
"The stars are so pretty here," she says, and you think you hear some strange emotion in her voice.  
"Not as pretty as you," you reply. She laughs softly, and her laugh is a sound that you'll never get sick of hearing. "Come on," you say, "Let's go back to bed."  
She smiles, and leans down to kiss you again. "Yes, let's do that," she says.

The two of you wander into the house together. It's dark, and you let Kanaya's light guide your way up to the bedroom. She makes sure you're properly settled in bed before she lays down by your side. Instantly, you roll over into her arms, closing your eyes and instantly starting to fall asleep. The last thing you feel before you fall asleep is her resting her chin on top of your head, and you hear her breathing slow as she too falls asleep. You're pretty sure this birthday is going to be better than you had thought.


End file.
